


finish what you started (so we can do it again)

by apodiopsys



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:51:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apodiopsys/pseuds/apodiopsys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus makes a promise of five more minutes; Alec gets impatient and takes matters into his own hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	finish what you started (so we can do it again)

**Author's Note:**

> _Very_ vague spoilers for chapter 2 of COLS; slightly spoilery for the ending of COFA.

“I’ll join you - five minutes,” Magnus had promised him. And ten minutes later, Alec is alone in their bed, feeling especially lonely in the state of undress that he’s in. And - Raziel knows - in no way is Alec ungrateful, because he’s painfully aware that his boyfriend has been depriving himself of sleep, slaving over the runes that Lilith had painted onto the rooftop, and all for him. But the thing is that it’s interfering with other things, and Alec already spends every other moment of his day feeling the empty hole where his _parabatai_ should be.

Alec can be a sneaky bastard when he wants to, and what he wants right now is to get Magnus away from his work so he can relax and maybe even a solid eight hours of sleep. The bedroom door is wide open; Alec knows that if Magnus would just move away from his desk and turn slightly to the left he’d be able to see straight from his study to where he’s lying on their bed, miles of Marked, pale skin just begging to be touched. Closing his eyes - although his training has him aware of his surroundings, where the nearest object that could be used as a weapon is - he trails his hands down his body, teasing touches that are light the same way Magnus would touch him.

Just months ago Alec would’ve never been this brave, would’ve blanched and bolted at the idea of doing _this_ in someone else’s bed, nonetheless his warlock boyfriend’s bed. If nothing else, Magnus has been one hell of a learning experience, and Alec has a wicked learning curve, picking up on some of the more innovative things that Magnus has been curious to try. 

And so he ends up here: in Magnus’, and more and more often he’s referring to it as _Magnus’ and his_ bed, touching himself and thinking of him. He thinks about how he’d be kissed, how Magnus’ tongue would trace along the edge of his jaw, up to where his teeth could scrape against that spot behind his ear. He shivers; thinks about last week when Magnus tied him up and proceeded to fuck him for _hours_ so that he could get out of his head. 

Magnus says dryly, “Starting without me?”, just as his fingers wrap around his cock, soft moan audible in at least the bedroom. Alec’s eyes fly open and seeing him leaned casually against the doorframe he chokes a little, startled by Magnus’ ability to constantly sneak up on him like that. 

“You were taking longer than five minutes so I decided to take matters into my own hands,” he deadpans, eyes locking with the warlocks. He touches himself with slow, lazy strokes, lips curled up into half of a smirk. 

“Literally, I see,” Magnus notes and rolls his eyes, but Alec sees the dark flare of arousal in his eyes, appreciates the way he pulls the black t-shirt over his head to reveal tanned skin and toned muscles. He doesn’t even bother taking his pants off the old fashioned way, just clicks his fingers and they vanish from his frame, materializing on the hardwood floor. As much as Alec usually likes and admires Magnus’ ability to make their clothes vanish like that, he wouldn’t have minded something that required a little less magic. 

“As much as I’d love to watch you get yourself off like this,” Magnus kneels on the bed, in between Alec’s spread legs. “I was kind of hoping this could be more of a two man show.” 

“Next time,” Alec promises, his legs spreading a little wider to give him more room. His fingers are longer than Alec’s, more slender, and when they wrap around his cock they’re tight just the way he likes it. Magnus leans forwards and slots his mouth against the nephlim’s, tongue sliding easily together. The reality of it is always so much more than the memories that his brain provides him with. His other hand strokes up his chest, tweaking one nipple and then the other. 

He stretches out across the length of him, Magnus’ legs bracketing Alec’s body and their hips rolling slowly against each other. “Mmf, want - want to,” Alec starts, turning his head to the side and taking in long breaths of air. Magnus just presses his lips to the side of his neck, scraping his teeth along the columns. “Wanna fuck you.” He doesn’t miss the way his hips roll a little harder, the way he bites down sharply.

All of his years of training and hunting have given Alec near perfect control over his body: he flips them over effortlessly, so that it’s his turn to sit in between Magnus’ spread legs. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, _please._ ” He scoots further up the bed, drawing Alec in with one hand curled around the back of his neck, fingertips tucked into his hair. He sighs when Alec kisses him, makes an undignified noise when he palms his hips and moves his hand to let his fingers circle his cock. “Here -” Magnus summons the lube (cherry flavored at his insistence), in too much of a rush to take the one minute extra to lean over and fish it out of the bedside-table drawer. 

Instead of fingering him open on the spot like Magnus clearly wants, he leans down and edges his hands under his ass, coaxing his hips further up. The warlock shouts at the first pass of his tongue, teeth sinking into his lower lip as he tries to maintain some semblance of control. Alec is teasing, slow kitten licks over sensitive skin that don’t actually _do_ anything other than make Magnus tremble helplessly. He draws back, blowing cool air where his tongue had just been. Eyes dark and hot and all over his boyfriend, Alec slides the palm of his right hand up the inside of Magnus’ thigh, brushing his thumb over the seam of his balls and across his perineum, dipping the tip just inside his body. It draws a moan out of him and he cants his hips up, nearly-silently asking him for more. 

Alec spreads him wider, pressing the thumb from his other hand alongside the first. Pushed up on his elbows, Magnus looks down and realizes what he’s planning and curses under his breath, head dropping back with an undignified noise as his boyfriend’s tongue slips between the thumbs. “Gonna get you ready like this, first,” Alec promises in a rush of hot air as he pulls back, just a little, just enough that he can glance up with sharp blue eyes and give Manhattan's high warlock a heated look. And, Raziel, he sounds so fucking eager, leaning back in and just going downtown, getting his tongue deep inside, thumbs tugging at the rims. 

It’s like the room is spinning when he sits up again, and Magnus completely misses the sound of Alec popping the cap of lube and squeezing the tube, rubbing his fingers together to warm it up. The world tips on its axis all over again when he has two of Alec’s fingers up in him, long and thick and twisting to find his prostate. It doesn’t take long because he’s got a built in knack for finding all of his places, managed to zero in on the spot behind his knee and underneath his collarbone the first time they were even in bed together. 

He’s already loose and relaxed from Alec’s tongue so he’s bumped from two to three fingers quickly. “Alex _ander_ ,” he starts, voice cracking when he simultaneously pushes his fingers deeper and sucks a kiss into his hipbone. Alec stays there for a moment, just the way he is, working his fingers slowly in and out of Magnus and panting into the crease between his thigh and his hip. “Alec, please, enough - Alec, I’m going to -” and his voice breaks, but Alec is amazing at pushing him to the edge of the cliff, shoving him over and then grabbing him by the shoulder and hauling him back to teeter on the edge again. He plants a sharp bite to the other side of his hip, grinning impishly up at him. His fingers disappear and Magnus whines, arching his hips after the loss. 

“Yeah?” he breathes, nails scraping lightly up his sides as he peppers burning kisses up his chest. Magnus cups his hand around the back of Alec’s neck, pulls him in and sucks on his lower lip. They curve around and into each other, Alec straddling his hips. Magnus is stroking up his spine, fingers ghosting over the scars that the runes have left behind and letting his boyfriend lick into his mouth and run his tongue over his palate. 

Minuteshoursdays later when they part with enough space for them to breathe he says, “Yeah, yeah, _yeah._ ” Alec shifts back, kneeling in between Magnus’ legs. He leans back in over his body, lips brushing his neckjawcheek as he takes one of the millions of pillows that are on the bed, dropping it on the mattress in front of his knees. Alec’s hands bracket his hips, pulling him effortlessly into his lap so that the pillow is under his lower back, and Magnus thinks _fucking nephlim._

Magnus eyes start to close, stopping at half mast with a low groan when Alec gets inside of him, a slow pushpullpush until he finally bottoms out. His head falls back and his neck is a long exposed line begging to be marked, and Alec drinks it all in hungrily, blue eyes shaded over with lust.

All he can manage is breathless whines while Alec rocks up into him, grip on his hips pulling him down onto his cock and Magnus knows that he’s holding hard enough to leave hand-shaped bruises. He knows that when Alec goes back to his family he’ll lie in this bed and think about Alec fucking him and press his fingers into the bruises and he shudders, tells Alec “ _Harder,_ ” and he does, first bending Magnus legs up towards his chest and then leaning over him, hands resting on the bed on either side of his head. 

His legs wrap around Alec’s waist, ankles crossed behind his lower back and he digs his heels into his ass, edging him on. Alec’s laugh comes out more like a gaspy breath, hips snapping as his mouth works over his collarbones and chest. He’s pushed further up the bed by the way Alec is pushing into him; Magnus flails out with one hand and grips the headboard so that he doesn’t accidentally get (another) sex related concussion and his other hand curls into the sheets, twisting them into his fingers. Alec reaches between them, takes Magnus’ in hand and works him off-beat to his hips. 

“Wait, wait -” he interjects, dropping the sheets and gripping Alec’s wrist. “Don’t - not like,” he says, and instead of finishing his sentence he shoves Alec off him and onto his back, climbing into his lap and onto his cock in one smooth movement. His hips roll dirtyslow, fingers tucking themselves into the shock of black hair. “Like _this,_ ” when Magnus is on top, he’s in control of how fast and how deep and all Alec can do is go along for the ride and watch his boyfriend fuck himself and it’s insanely hot the way he just writhes in his lap.

It aches in the best way, the muscles in his legs and the heady drag of his cock. Magnus pulls his hair tighter when Alec starts jerking him off, palm twisting over the head on every upstroke. He has his other arm laced underneath Alec’s, gripping his shoulder, his face tucked into the side of his neck. When he comes he bites him, teeth sinking deep enough into his flesh that he’ll have a bruise in the shape of his bite if he doesn’t use an _iratze._ Stripes of come land on Alec’s chest, all the way up to his chin. The sight and feel of Magnus falling apart like that on top of him are all that it takes and he’s coming, rocking up once, rocking up twice, three times.

Magnus slumps over him, mouthing slowly at his neck. He takes a moment to catch his breath and then rolls off, stretching out languidly at sighing contentedly at the way his limbs all groan in protest. He is going to be so _sore_ in the morning. “I should be five minutes late for everything.” Alec raises an eyebrow at him, and it’s Magnus’ turn to grin. When he leans up Alec leans into him automatically, expecting a kiss. At the last second he draws away, ducking his head down to lick his come off of his chest before it has time to dry. Alec groans.


End file.
